Second Chances Only Come Once
by kissinkatebarlow15
Summary: What would happen if Lara Jean and Peter never got back together after he took back the locket in the aquarium? What if they ran into each other 6 years later at an engagement party for John Ambrose McClaren and Gen?
1. Chapter 1

**Lara Jean's POV**

"You are cordially invited to celebrate the engagement of Genevieve Anne Hart and John Ambrose McClaren. Dinner will be served at 6pm, dancing to follow. I have been back in town for one day and you're already trying to make me go to a party." I read to Chris. I moved in with my best friend Chris and her high school sweetheart Trevor after my book tour. Shockingly enough Chris is now a preschool teacher and Trevor is a police officer. We live in a little two bedroom apartment right next to the Korean grocery store. 6 years ago I chose John Ambrose over Peter. I guess I was just tired of always feeling like second best to Gen. Ironically enough before I left for college John Ambrose told me he realized he was in love with Gen and not me. They had reconnected the day we unburied the time capsule and had been talking ever since. Yet again I was second best to Gen, after that night I realized I made a huge mistake. I chose wrong that night. I should have never let Peter go. I always loved him.

"You know we have to go to that." Chris aid as she brought another box into the kitchen.

"Rephrase. You have to go to this. Gen is your cousin not mine." I said as I loaded the dishwasher with all of our new dishes. I looked up and Chris was giving me a death glare. "I don't want to go but I will go for you. Do you think we'll see many people from high school?" I really just wanted to know if we would see one somebody from high school. Peter Kavinsky. I've been in love with him since the beginning.

"You're hoping Peter is there aren't you?" Chris questioned. I stayed silent. "Oh my god you are aren't you! You still love him!" She knows me so well.

"Okay fine I am hoping to see him or run into him. I heard a rumor that he moved back a few years ago." I looked down at the floor.

"Yeah he's a police officer now. I see him every now and then at the grocery store, he still buys those Korean smoothies." She looked at me. "John and he are still friends. He and Trevor are in the same squad. I can tell you right now there's a really good chance you'll see him around." I looked at her hopefully. "LJ you have to know something. Peter hasn't dated anyone since you. He's still heartbroken. Be careful."

At that moment the front door burst open and there was a laughter rang through the whole apartment, along with the smell of pizza.

"Honey I'm home!" Trevor yelled as loud as he could. "Lucas brought pizza!" They rounded the corner into the kitchen. "LJ! What's up girl? How have you been? How was New York?" He hugged me tight as Lucas hugged Chris.

"New York was amazing but it's great to be back here. Here is home. I missed everyone!" I said pulling back to hug Lucas.

"We're glad your back!" Trevor kissed Chris. Then he picked up the invite to Gen's engagement party. "Hey Lucas you going to this? He handed over the small card.

Lucas examined it carefully. "Jake will be out of town on business. So if I decided to go I'll be flying solo." He and Trevor look at me. "Yo LJ are you going with anyone?" They continued to stare at me.

"Looks like I'm going with Lucas!" I said excitedly. "I feel super gross after all this unpacking so I'm gonna go shower real quick. Save me some pizza?"

Chris smiled. "Of course we will! You take your time. I'm just glad you're finally back!" She took two slices out of the box and put them in the fridge. "Now go shower take your time!" She pushed me towards my room.

**Chris' POV**

"Listen you two." I looked down the hall to make sure LJ was not in ear shot. "We've got a minor problem." Lucas started to put the pieces together. "Our little LJ still has friends for our very close friend PK. In other news I'm really glad you didn't invite him over tonight."

Lucas' eyes got real wide. "She's been in love with him since the love letters. Her book was about him." Lucas' realization was making everyone realize the bigger plan they were about to concoct. "Homeboy read that book multiple times. He constantly talks about LJ. He talks about how he wishes that ending was their ending."

"We have to set them up!" Trevor spoke up. While shoving a slice of pizza in his mouth. Lucas and I just stared at him. "What I was hungry." The blank stare continued.

"You are so right! Is Peter going to the party this weekend?" I asked him, while grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Yeah I think everyone is going. This is the party of the year." Lucas answered.

"Okay here's the plan. Lucas you will go with LJ but get called away on a police emergency." I looked at them. "Trevor and I will lock LJ and PK in a room then they will have no choice but to talk out their problems. Then we leave and LJ will have no choice but to ride home with Peter. Then they fall in love."

"Chris you have read LJ's book one too many times." Trevor said. "I think we should just get them both to the party and have them bump into each other and then see where this goes."

"Wow that's not such a bad idea but I think we should lock them in a room together. It'll give them a chance to have each other's undivided attention." Lucas's brain was spinning. "Actually why don't we lock them in here. We'll set up a super sweet date night with candles and cake and a movie. That way there are no distractions."

"Wow Lucas you're way good at this stuff Jake is way lucky!" Chris spoke up. "I love this idea do you want to meet for lunch tomorrow and discuss this plan more in depth."

"What plan?" Lara Jean said interested in their conversation.

"Chris was trying to plan a surprise party for you as a welcome home present." Trevor said quickly.

"Chris you don't have to do that I would actually like to just lay low you know for a little while. I agreed to the party but after that I would like to settle in a little bit before I put myself back out there. Can the party wait a week?" She pressed the reheat button on the microwave. Thank you guys for letting me stay here."

"It's so no problem LJ I really missed you." Chris hugged her friend again.

"Well if you guys don't mind my man is waiting for me at home so I better get going. See ya at work Trevor! See ya LJ and Chris! We're glad you back LJ!" Lucas said as he closed the door.

"So were gonna hit the hay LJ. I'll see you in the morning! We can go down to the diner and get breakfast." I said leading Trevor back to their room. "Night LJ she called out as they escaped into the room.

"Night guys!" Lara Jean called after them. Then she decided to start on her next book, before she fell asleep dreaming about Peter.

_**Make sure to leave a review and let me know what y'all think! I'm hoping to post a new chapter weekly. I also want to let y'all know this story is going to get real steamy real quick. It's rated M for a reason! Love Y'all!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I so appreciate it! This chapter is a little slower, sorry for that! I promise it will start to pick up real soon we just have to lay down the foundation before we really get into it!**_

**Last time on Second chances! Lara Jean moved home and is living with Chris and Trevor. Lucas complies a plan to set up LJ and PK after Gen and John's Engagement Party. We also learned that Peter and Lara Jean still love each other!**

**Lara Jean's POV**

I woke up the next morning and I had 45 minutes until Chris and I planned on getting breakfast. I took this time to make some coffee get dressed and write a little. I was sitting at the table when Chris and Trevor walk into the kitchen laughing. I could tell they had been canoodling before they came out here. Chris' hair was ruffled and Trevor's uniform was wrinkled in a few different places. "You ready to go LJ?" Chris asked a little out of breath.

"Yup! I just need to grab my keys. If you're still okay with dropping me off at my parents house after. I need to pick up my car and I'd like to visit with Dad and Trina." I said packing up my laptop. "Later do you want to go looking for dresses this afternoon, we only have a week to find a dress for the party and we know how picky I can get." I rambled on.

"Maybe we can stop and get a little something for underneath the dress to. If you know what I mean." Chris said raising her eyebrows up and down.

Trevor leaned down to kiss Chris. "Well on that note I'm going to work. I have to work a 12 hour shift today and after me and the boys we're going out for drinks. I'll be home kind of late. But I love you and I see you tonight." He kisses the top of her head and then winked at her as he left the apartment. Who would have ever thought that Mr. Popular Trevor and punk rocker Chris would fall in love. That they would get the happily ever after that I wanted when the letters got out. Chris must've caught me zoning out into my thoughts because edge started snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Earth to LJ, you in there? LJ!" She finally yelled and pulled me out of my thoughts. I know it's a Saturday but we should probably get a move on it if you're wanting to get all that done today." She said throwing an arm across my shoulders and leading me out of the apartment. We made our way down the street to our apartment's parking lot laughing and joking about how we though this party was going to go. Once we made it to the small diner and ordered our food Chris looked at me with a very serious look. "LJ we need to talk about this dress situation. You have got to update your lingerie selection, it's time you jump back on that horse per say. I know you're still holding out for Peter but you got to at least try and move on in case he doesn't want to get back together." She gave me a sympathetic look.

"I know there's a chance he won't want to get back together but I have to try. I never told you this but about 5 months ago Gen called me. She wanted to apologize for all the trouble she caused with Peter and John Ambrose. She told me she never meant for any of it to go this far. She really truly loves John and I'm happy for her." I looked at Chris because she knew where this was headed. "She told me that her and Peter still talk and are still really great friends. She told me he still loves me. She also wanted me to know that they never slept together. It was part of the reason they always fought. Peter wanted to wait. He never said anything but he wanted to wait for someone he truly loves. Chris maybe this is my chance for my happily ever after. That's why I came home." I looked down at my feet. "Chris I gotta do this, please help me."

Chris eyed me up and down. "Okay." She agreed reluctantly. "But you have to let me dress you and I mean head to toe and everything underneath."

My jaw dropped. "What am I getting myself into?" I mumbled. "Fine you can dress me. Just please, please, please help me get him back." I begged.

"Don't worry about that, when I'm done with you he won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." Chris smiled. "We have to get going if we want to get the dress I saw last week. It will be perfect! I put it on hold for you but the deadline is today at noon." Chris stressed, the dress store was all the way across town and it was already 11:30.

We made it too the dress store with ten minutes to spare. Chris had a yellow floor length sweetheart neckline, strapless dress saved for me. It just so happened to not only be in my size but it was also on clearance so that was a complete score. I already had a pair of heels that matched perfect! Now onto the undergarments. We headed over to the mall that was one town over. We wanted to avoid running into anyone we knew. As we walked into the Victoria Secret I saw the most beautiful yellow corset set and I just had to get it. I knew Chris was thinking the same thing because she made a bee line straight for it. "LJ what size are you?"

I looked at her with kind of a blank stare. "Chris, I have no idea. I haven't bought anything like this like ever. Even when I was with John I never bought anything. It was just, it never felt right."

"LJ are you serious no offense, but you gotta keep things spicy. Guys get kinda bored when you're too vanilla." She looked at me apologetically. "I love ya kid!" She said throwing an arm around my shoulder as she lead me too the changing room with like three different sizes. Once we stepped in the changing area she shoved me and the sets into a changing stall. "Here try these on and let me know what you think."

I tried on the Medium first it sort of fit but I really wasn't sure. "Chris I need your opinion." I said as I opened the door. "Is this too big?"

She looked me up and down. "Try the small one on real quick."

I stepped back into the stall, I slipped the smaller one on and instantly knew it was the right one. "Oh wow." I said shocked with how beautiful it was. The yellow flowers covered all the right things while balancing my skin tone. Since it was the beginning of spring I was still pretty pale, I had go to the tanning salon a few times over the course of my book tour but it had faded over the last few weeks. Looking in the mirror made my mind wander to what could happen if Peter lets go of the past and gets lost in the moment. I imagined the way his lips would feel on my neck as he kissed his way down my neck. The way his fingers would dance across my skin as he carefully removed my clothes. The way his chocolate brown eyes pierce through the deepest depths of my soul, like he could see right through me. I was getting caught up in the moment, when Chris yelled through the door.

"LJ, you okay in there?" she knocked on the door.

"Just a second." I opened the door to show her how it looked.

"Wow LJ, you're going to knock his socks off." She was shocked. "You have to get this. Even if nothing happens at the party. I know he'll come around eventually. Hey we should probably get going, I told Lucas I would meet him for lunch. You still want to pick up your car right?

I slipped back into the dressing room carefully changing out of the lingerie set and redressing as quickly as I could. "Yes please! I would feel bad having to always ask you for rides when my car is just sitting in my dad's driveway. Plus it'll be good to get out spend some time with my dad and sisters now that I'm in the same town as them again." I said stepping out of the dressing room with the set in my hand. We walked up to the register to pay.

"Girl, I hear ya since my mom moved away I feel like all I do is spend time at the apartment or at school. Trev and I are kind of domestic. He works a lot and when he doesn't work we have people to the house. We used to be so fun." I grabbed my bag off the counter and we headed out to her car. "I do need to tell you something."

She paused waiting for my response. "What is it?" I looked at her worried.

"Peter, Trevor, and Lucas are all on the same police squad. Actually I'm incredibly surprised he didn't come over last night. Whenever Lucas is over Peter is usually there too. Those three are the three amigos. They do everything together." She looked so sad as we drove to my dad's house. "Lara Jean, I seriously missed you these last few years. I never made any girl-friends, I just don't fit in with girls." She got silent.

"Chris, I'm so sorry I was gone for so long! I want you to know I'm not going anywhere! Before I was done with my last stop on the book tour I told my publicist this was going to be my home base. I told her on my next tour I would be flying in and out from here and my down time will be spent here with my family and friends." I leaned over and hugged her as she parked in my dad's driveway. "I'll be home kind of late, my sisters want to have dinner all together."

"Okay do you have your apartment key?" She smiled at me.

"Yup right here. I'll text you when I'm on my way home, so you don't have to worry." I smiled as I got out of the car. "See ya! Have fun at lunch with Lucas!"

"Have fun with your family! See ya at home!" I closed the door and she drove off as I went inside.

_**I love hearing what you guys have to say about this story! I'm open to any suggestions and critics! Please keep reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you so much for every comment! They really keep me going! This is my first story in 8 years and I'm so glad to get back to it! I know I'm a little rusty so bear with me, I promise things will pick up soon!**_

**A little recap of the last chapter… LJ and Chris went shopping and found some really beautiful lingerie hopefully Peter will like it!**

**Chris' POV**

I parked in the diner parking lot just as Lucas' cruiser pulled into the space beside me. As I got out of my car I realized he wasn't alone. Peter was with him. "Hey you two. How's it going?" I asked questioningly.

"We're good! Peter why don't you go get a table I gotta ask Chris a question real quick." Lucas said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Uh yeah, sure. I'll see you guys in there." He looked at us in a weird way, and walked inside.

"Look, I'm sorry he's my ride along today and I know we were going to plan things today but hey look on the bright side we can get his opinion on what he likes and dislikes." Lucas smiled.

"You're right, we should get in there so he doesn't worry." Lucas opened the door for me and I walked through it. "Hey Peter we missed you the other night." I said as I sat down.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. We had kind of a long day and I wanted to relax." I could tell there was something bothering him. I looked at him not believing a word he was saying. "Fine, fine, I know LJ is back. I know she's living with y'all." He clenched his jaw and rubbed his hands together. He looked physically uncomfortable, so I reached out and touched his hands to show my support. "I miss her, you know. Not a day goes by where I don't think about her. The way she smiles or how she was never afraid to say what was on her mind. She always knew what to say to keep me on my toes. God do I miss that girl." He looked so sad.

"Peter, I'm so sorry for everything that happened with LJ. She feels the same way." I paused. "I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you that or not but I feel like you should know." I smiled, he looked hopeful. "I know you've missed her these last few years, she has too. If you were to get a second chance with her would you? I mean you're bound to run into each other at some point." I questioned him hoping to get the information we needed to make them work out.

He stared at me shocked. "Chris I want to say I would walk away. That I'm better, that I've healed, but I can't. I can't resist her. I love that girl. I've loved her since those dumb letters were sent. When she kissed me that very first time on the track I just knew she would have my heart forever." I smiled remembering the day like it was yesterday.

"If you were locked in an apartment together how would you see the night going? I feel like asking what your ideal date with her would be like, is a little seventh grade." I laughed, remembering the night we played spin the bottle. The night they shared their first kiss. Peter might think he only starting loving Lara Jean when she kissed him on the track but I know he really fell for her that night. Like always Gen got what she wanted and stole him away.

He was thinking exactly what I was. "I would want there to be candles and rose petals everywhere. Chocolate covered strawberries and wine. I would want it to be incredibly romantic. I'd bring her flowers. I wouldn't expect anything to happen but I would be hopeful, I am a guy you know. I would want to just sit there and talk. Catch up, get everything out in the open, I want her to know how badly she hurt me when she chose him over me. That hurt." His whole body went stiff. There was silence at the table. Before anyone could say another word a call came across their radios.

"_We've got an 11-83. I repeat an 11-83 at the intersection of Snow and Main."_

Peter responded, while Lucas stood and paid for their food. "We'll see you later Chris." Lucas said as they hurried out of the restaurant and sped out of the parking lot.

I finished up my food and then headed home to make plans for next weekend.

**Lara Jean POV**

After Chris drove off I walked in to the house and all the memories started flooding back. I thought about the day I jumped Peter on the track. Then I remembered the hot tube video and how it went viral. When I got deeper in my thoughts I felt someone wrap their arms around me and then another set of arms wrapped around me. I turned around to see both of my sisters hugging me. "I so missed you guys while I was gone." I hugged them back.

"We missed you too." Kitty said and smiled.

"Okay let's get this girls night underway!" Margo said excitedly. "I have movies ready to go and pizza on the way." Margo was waving her arms around and that's when I saw it. The slight sparkle on her left hand.

"Margo, what it that?" I questioned her.

"Well we were going to tell everyone at dinner next week, but Josh proposed last night!" We all screamed! You see after we all moved past the whole love letters scandal, Josh and Margo talked through everything. They reached an understanding that when both of them had graduated college if they hadn't met anyone else they would give their relationship another chance. They've been back together for a year and a half, we all knew they would get married.

"Wow oh wow I can't believe this! I'm so happy for you guys!" I hugged her really tight. I looked over at Kitty, she looked guilty. "Kitty what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to feel left out LJ but Brad proposed to me last night too." She pulled a ring out of her back pocket. Kitty had been dating Brad since her freshman year of high school so this was no surprise to either of us. I was just surprised that they both got engaged on the same night. "LJ we love you so much and we are so glad that you have moved home!" They both hugged me again. And I started to tear up a little. I've missed these moments while I was gone. I've missed them.

"I need to tell you guys something. I miss Peter. I have for years. I love him and I hope I get a second chance to choose him. I should have chosen him all those years ago." I felt so sad right now. I know they don't want me to but I feel left out. They get to experience this season of life together. They get to plan their weddings together. At this point I have no idea if I will even have a date to either wedding, let alone if I'll ever get married. Don't get me wrong I am so incredibly happy for them, but I'm sad I don't get to experience this with them.

Margo must've been able to tell that this was bothering me, because she quickly changed the subject right as the doorbell rang. "That must be the pizza I'll get it. Why don't you guys go grab some plates and drinks, while I pay for the pizza, I'll meet you in the living room?" We nodded and headed off to the kitchen.

After all the pizza was gone and the movies were watched. We said our goodbyes. Kitty had moved back in with dad after college because Brad is in the army. He had been deployed for 8 months, he came home yesterday. Margo and Josh bought his parents' house next door. She walked out with me. "Hey look LJ, I know you feel left out. I had no idea Kitty got engaged too. Even though you aren't planning a wedding with us, you are not going to be left out. You're going to be my maid of honor. You'll help me make all the decisions!" She hugged me at the end of the driveway. "Who knows maybe you and Peter will get back together."

I smiled at her. "I could only be so lucky!"

"I'll see you later LJ." She headed over to her house. I texted Chris that I was on my way home. I drove home that night thinking about how I could get Peter back. Before I went to bed that night I typed a couple pages for my next book.

_**I hope y'all are seriously lovin' this story as much as I am! Please keep reviewing and leaving suggestions! Things will start picking up in the next chapter! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you so much to all the people following this story! I really appreciate all the feedback! I hope you guys keep reading because this story is about to get good!**_

**Last chapter Chris sat down with Peter and we found out they both still really love each other. Peter wants a second chance just as much as LJ does. We also found out that Margo and Kitty are engaged! So exciting to see what happens next!**

**Lara Jean's POV **

This week has flown by. I spent almost all of my free time writing and getting into a routine. I barely even noticed that it was Saturday. The day of the party. I was starting to get nervous but I channeled that into my next book. Between the free time I had on tour and this past week was already way ahead of schedule, I only have eight more chapters to go.

I was finishing up the last few sentences of a chapter in the kitchen when Chris walked in. She looked exactly like she did when we got on the bus for the ski trip our junior year, after she pulled an all-nighter at the EDM concert. "Looks like you had a long night." I said as she poured her coffee and sat down on the bar stool next to me.

"Yeah." She yawned. "When Trevor goes out drinking he's super frisky when he gets home. I'm surprised you didn't hear us." She took a couple sips of coffee. While I looked at her shocked. "What LJ a healthy sex life is a good thing." She shrugged.

"I wouldn't know." I said laughing. "Between you and my sisters I feel like I'm the only single person in this whole city." I said shutting my computer.

"Hey, you're not the only single person. Peter is single." She smirked. "Hopefully after tonight you two will have a chance to reconnect. Speaking of tonight we should probably think about getting ready soon. This party is pretty formal so I took the liberty of booking us for a full on spa day. We've got mani, pedi's, a massage, a hair appointment and a pro makeup artist. We have about an hour before we have to be there. I had our dresses delivered to the spa so Lucas and Trevor are going to pick us up there. I hope that's okay." I hugged her.

"Awe Chris that is so sweet! I could really use a day like this!" Trevor walked into the kitchen looking completely energized and ready for the day.

"Good morning ladies." He smiled at me and kissed Chris' head.

I stood up and put my cup in the sink. "I think I'm going to go get dressed and shower. Maybe we can swing by the coffee shop and get some breakfast on our way out."

"That sounds amazing I've really been craving a cronut so bad. Hurry up and shower so I can grab one when you're done."

"I'll holler when I'm done." I smiled as I walked down the hall to my room.

**Chris' POV**

"How could you get no sleep last night and then be so energized the second you get out of bed?" I laughed.

"You know I love you right?" He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my temple. "I want you to have a tone of fun today, and I'm so sorry for keeping you up all night. I booked us a room at the hotel this party is at. I also booked a second room, if you catch my drift."

"Are we going to do this there?" I looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"All we have to do is get both of them on board." Trevor's wheels were turning. "What if we give each of them a key and tell them we set them up with someone. That'll at least get them to the room and then whatever happens next is on them." He said pouring a cup of coffee. "Also that way we have the keys and we could go and set up the room right before they go up." Wow was my man really stepping it up or what.

"I think that sounds like an amazing plan. I can't believe you thought of all of this." I kissed him again and again.

"Hey I also ordered all the candles we would need on Amazon a few days ago and they should be here any minute. Also while you guys are out I will pick in the rose petals for the room. Don't you worry this is going to all work out perfectly." I kissed him again and this time he deepened the kiss. I could feel his hands exploring my body. Feeling their way up and down my sides. His fingers playing with the hem of his shirt that I had on.

"Shower's free Chris!" LJ yelled down the hall.

"One day I'm going to get back at her for all these interruptions." I laughed, as I made my way down the hall to our room to shower.

**Trevor's POV**

After Chris went off to shower I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. I pulled my phone out and called Lucas real quick. "Hey man what time are you coming over?"

"Getting ready to leave the house now. I should be there in 15." The line went silent for a moment. "Sorry I dropped my phone for a second. Is our boy PK coming?"

"Nah man he has to work. He's just going to meet us at the party." I heard a knock at the door. "Hey Lucas I'll see you when you get here. Bye."

"Okay bye man." He hung up the phone, and I answered the door.

"I have a package here for a Mr. Trevor." The postman stood at the door holding a giant box.

"Yeah, I'll take that thank you!" I grabbed the box out of his hands. "I'll see you later man thanks." I said as I closed the door.

20 minutes later LJ and Chris were headed out the door to start their spa day, as Lucas was coming in. They all greeted each other but Chris quickly got them out of the house. As she left she winked at me and I knew the plan was on. Operation: Get LJ and PK back together is a Go.

"So here's the plan. I booked a room at the hotel for LJ and PK. While the girls are getting ready and having their spa day we are going to pick up rose petals and take these candles to the hotel and get the room ready. I want this to be the most romantic experience for the both of them." Trevor had a gleam in his eyes.

"I like this. It's like the hot tube all over again. Now how do we get them into the room?" He looked at me questioning the whole plan.

"That's the tricky part. I'm not really sure. I feel like we need to tell PK. He's not going to just go up their without knowing what's going on he's too head strong." Trevor rubbed his eyebrows.

"I agree with you. I think we need to bring him in on this plan. He has a right to know." Lucas looked at me. "I think we should call him over here." I nodded slowly.

"Yeah we should." I texted him 'SOS' and within 10 minutes he was sanding at my door.

"What's the emergency? I ran over here as fast as I could. Also why did I need to bring my suit for tonight?" He looked between the two of us. "Where is Chris?"

"Look man we're going to answer all your questions but I need you to sit down for a minute." He sat down on the couch. "Peter we have a plan, to get you and Lara Jean back together."

He stood up and paced for a minute before sitting back down. "Don't play with me man. I can't handle this." He chewed on his lip.

"Bro we're not playing with you. We know you two should be together. John Ambrose should never have even been an option. Lara Jean is so in love with you it's ridiculous and you are so in love with her. Can we just tell you the plan and you can decide for yourself?" He nodded and then I continued talking. "The plan is to basically play out what you said you would want to happen. I bought a tone of candles and rose petals. I want this to be romantic for you two. I booked the room on the top floor. It has a hot tube on the balcony. I figured it would bring back good memories." I shrugged. Both Peter and Lucas looked at me with shocked expressions. "What?"

"Damn bro. How have you not proposed to Chris yet?" Lucas laughed.

"I want to but I feel like she's not really into all the romantics." I got real quiet. I knew if they kept pushing they would figure out that I was planning to propose to her at the party in our own sweet. I planned on taking her out to our balcony that looked over the city and then propose under the stars. "I'm not here to spill my guts. I want you to get a chance at being happy again."

"You plan on proposing don't you?" Lucas asked, knowing the answer. I just smiled as they put it all together.

"You need to focus on your proposal not fixing my love life." Peter said.

"Listen I have focused on it. I want to help you. Chris isn't romantic but LJ is, and you are. I mean you thought of all of this I just made it come to life." I just looked at him hoping he would get on board with all of this.

I saw his gears turning in his brain. "Okay! Okay I will let you set us up. I just can't lose her again." Peter was stressing hardcore about this. "Hey what if I surprise her at the spa. Lucas I know you wanted to go with her but what if I take her?" He looked hopeful. "I mean as long as you're okay with that."

Lucas smiled. "I like that. Then you can help us get the room together and it'll be like you planned it yourself. I mean I know you did, plan it in a way. It kind of all works out in a way, if you surprise her and take her to the party. I am totally on board for this."

"Cool we should probably go pick up the rose petals before the shop closes." Peter said with a new pep in his step. We followed him out the door and to his car. We spent the rest of the day running errands and then getting ready to surprise the girls.

_**Next chapter is going to follow the girls on their fun spa day. How do you think that the big reunion is going to go? Leave a comment telling how you think the reunion is going to go! I love hearing what you guys think!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I love all you guys for reading my story and giving feedback. I love these characters and I hope I do them justice!**_

**This chapter will follow the girls on their spa day. We'll see how everything goes and hopefully at the end we'll get the reunion we've been waiting for.**

**Chris' POV**

As we were leaving the apartment Lucas was coming in. I knew if I let LJ talk we would be here all day, but we didn't have all day. I knew the line at the café down the street would be long if we took any longer here. Plus I think Trevor wanted to talk to him about the plan for tonight. "Okay LJ we better get going or we're going to be late for our first appointment. By Sweetie and Lucas."

"Bye!" Lara Jean said as I pulled her out of the door and down the stairs. "Ow. Chris you're going to pull my arm out the socket."

"Sorry I just want to make sure we get a cronut before they run out!" I opened my car door and climbed in while LJ climbed in the passenger's side.

"Chris you're acting kind of weird what's going on?" She looked at me.

"I don't know. I feel like something is up with Trevor." I lied. I don't want LJ to find out about the plan of she will seriously freak out. We pulled into the café. "I can run in and get the coffees and cronuts, real quick. I'll be right back." I got out of the car and ran in real quick. Luckily there wasn't anyone in line so I was in and out in a few minutes. "Here you go." I said handing her, her coffee and cronut. The spa was only 10 minutes away and we pulled into the parking lot just in time for our appointment.

We walked in and got signed in. Within minutes we were in our own personal spa room, getting changed into our robes. "LJ are you nervous at all?" I said waking out from behind my stall. "Like are you scared of what might happen?"

"What do you mean?" LJ asked. "Like if he doesn't want a relationship or if he does?"

"I think I mean both. Are you scared that if he doesn't want a relationship that you'll never find anyone?"

"No I don't think that. I just think that it'll be a really long time before I let another person in the way I let Peter in." She sighed.

"Now on the other side are you scared if he does say yes? That probably means you guys will have sex. Are you ready for that?"

"I think so. I mean yeah it's super scary to think about such a vulnerable moment, but I think it's so intimate. I'm ready to fully give myself to him. I think in high school we were both way too immature to the quality of relationship that this is. In high school I was way of worried about Gen and her ruining my life to appreciate that Peter is the love of my life." She smiled. "Thank you for always being there for me!"

"LJ I'm not going anywhere!" We hugged. The two guys came into our room.

"This is Richard and I'm Frankie and we will be taking care of you lovely ladies today. If you would like to have a seat we can go over the schedule for the day and explain the services that you picked. Sound good?" We both nodded as Frankie continued. "Okay well it looks like you booked the ultimate celebrity package, this says you have two gift certificates for this package, is that correct? Do you have them with you?"

I reached into my bag and pulled out the two certificates. "Here you go." I handed them to Frankie. "Don't worry Laura says hi." Laura is LJ's publicists. I called to to tell her about the plan to get LJ and Peter back together, she was all for it. She was so excited she booked this spa day for us.

"Well remind me to thank her!"

"Awesome it looks like your certificates are for all the bells and whistles." Frankie said pulling out our packets. "Okay so we have an amazing day planned for you two. We'll start with your room, here at Salt Groove Spa we have private pods to ensure maximum relaxation. Right now you are in the changing room of the pod, through the door in the middle of that wall is the bathroom, feel free to use I at any time. To the right of the door is what we call the salon, there you will have your hair, nails, and makeup done. To the left of the bathroom is the spa, here is where you will have your massage, facials, wax treatments and mud bath. You will also have a personal waiter for the day. Richard will get you any food or beverage you request. There will be a menu in both of the rooms of the pods. If there is anything you need feel free to ask Richard or myself and we will happily find it for you. Are there any questions?" We both shook our heads, and Frankie continued on. "Okay awesome. We're going to start off the day with full body massages, and then move to a full body wax. After that you will be given a mud bath and facial. When that's all done we'll have you ladies shower to get all the mud off. After that we will move onto the style portion of the day. We'll start a pedicure and then a manicure. After that we'll have our hair stylist come in and do your hair. We'll finish off by having our makeup artist com in and complete your look. Then we'll have you ladies put on your dresses and we'll take a few pictures for you before your event this evening. How does that sound?"

"Wow that sounds amazing!" LJ said shell shocked. "Thank you so much for today." She hugged me.

"LJ, you're so welcome! I just wanted you to have a really good day and for you to look amazing tonight." I said as we broke apart.

"If you ladies are already and changed we can get started! Just come into the spa when you're all ready!" Richard said, walking through the door.

"Let's get this spa day started!" I grabbed LJ's arm and pulled her into the room. The day was filled with loads of laughter and reminiscing about the good old days of love letters and Gen drama. We talked about the ski trip and LJ choosing John over Peter. It's crazy how just a few years can change so much in your life. Before we knew it the lady's were putting the final touches on our hair and makeup. I had picked a deep red halter top dress, it had a huge slit up the side. I chose to keep my makeup neutral except for my lipstick. I picked out a red that matched my dress perfectly. My hair was half up half down with curls and a waterfall braid.

Lara Jean looked amazing. She did a yellow eye shadow that matched her yellow sweetheart neckline dress. Her lipstick was nude and her hair was in a really pretty low updo. I looked like a messy bun with braids. She was seriously going to knock Peter's socks off.

"Hey LJ! Why don't you go put on your dress first and then I'll put on mine."

She grabbed her dress off he rack and smiled. "Okay!"

"Did you bring the lingerie set with you?" Without even saying anything she pulled it out of her duffel bag. She smirked at me as she walked into the changing room. She can be such a sass queen when she wants too. While she was in the changing room I took a moment to check my phone. I saw a text message from Trevor.

Trevor: Hey babygirl I can't wait to see you I bet you look amazing! So we have a little change of plans we're gonna pick you guys up at the spa and Peter is with us. He is completely on board with the plan. He actually thinks it's a really good idea. See you ladies at 4:50! I love you.

We this was a new interesting twist to everything. I really hope this doesn't blow up in our faces. I texted him back.

Chis: Sounds good babe! See you soon. I love you ;)

I put my phone back in my bag and turned around to see LJ standing in the doorway. "Oh my goodness. You look drop dead gorgeous! Peter is going to flip." My jaw dropped. "I can't get over how beautiful you are."

"Okay, okay go get dressed!" She handed me my dress.

"Before I forget the guys are going to pick us up here. I hope that's okay." I didn't say anything about Peter because I wanted her to have an authentic reaction. "I'll be like two minutes."

**Lara Jean's POV**

Chris went into the changing room to put on her dress, while I hung out in the style chair. I really did look amazing. I hoped I got the chance to see Peter tonight. I really wanted to impress him, and beg for a second chance. I was playing a game on my phone when Chris walked out. She looked so amazing. I knew night was going to be absolutely perfect for her. Last week Trevor knocked on my door when Chris was at school late for end of the year Parent-Teacher Conferences, and told me he wanted to propose to Chris. He told me his plan and asked for my advice. I told him that she would love it and that she super lucky to have him. I knew she had no idea anything was going to happen!

"The guys should be here any minute! Are you ready?" She said gathering the remainder of her stuff that was laying around and packed it in her bag.

"I think so. Are you ready?" I asked.

"I'm defiantly ready!" As soon as she was finished their was a knock at the door. It was Frankie.

"The guys are here. Are you ladies ready?" We both nodded and grabbed our bags. Tonight would be one of the best night's yet. Chris walked out first and I was right behind her. Trevor saw us first and he stopped in his tracks. That's when I saw him. Peter Kavinsky. Our eyes met and my heart stopped.

"Lara Jean Covey, god how I've missed you."

_**I hope that you guys are lovin' this story because I am loving writing it! It is so encouraging to read your comments! To know that people actually read what I write. Next chapter and the chapter after will be pretty heavy in the sexual material. Not only from LJ and PK but also Chris and Trevor. Please keep reviewing! Love you!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm going to continue to post every time I get a chapter done! I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story! Last chapter ended with the big meet!**_

**Peter's POV**

"Lara Jean Covey, god have I missed you." I said as soon as we made eye contact. Holy hell was she the most beautiful girl in the entire world. Lara Jean aged like a fine wine, the older she got the more beautiful she became. I couldn't believe after all these years she was standing in front of me. So close but still so far away.

Her jaw dropped. "Peter Kavinsky." I could tell she was speechless, honestly I was too. There were so many things I wanted to say to her over the last few years. I imagined this reunion in my head over and over again, and now that she was right here I forgot all of it. Not a single word was able to form in my head.

I reach my arm out to her. "My lady. May I have the honor of escorting you to this lovely party tonight?" If I knew LJ at all then she would be eating up my cheesy romantic gesture. She loved that shit.

She smiled and took my arm. "I would love to accompany you."

We walked out to the limo we had rented for the evening arm and arm.

**Chris' POV**

PK and LJ walked out to the limo along with Lucas, Trevor and I hung back for a moment. "Do you think this is going to work?" I asked Trevor as I took his arm.

"I think so but with those two I guess you never really know. I never thought they would ever break up in the first place." He said. "I always thought McClaren was a dick." I laughed.

"I love you! I'm so glad we started dating in high school." I smiled up at him. "Can you believe it's been almost 10 years?"

"No it feels like just yesterday we were sitting in the cafeteria talking about how much we love Subway." He leaned down and kissed me before helping me into the limo.

"Who's ready to par-tay!" I yelled. As we started to drive over to the hotel. I was a 10 minute drive so we all started to get hype about the evening. It wasn't every night that you get to go to a formal party. As we pulled up to the hotel PK leaned over and asked LJ.

"Are you ready for this? Our ex's are getting hitched how weird is this." She just laughed at him.

"You know it is kind of wild to think about. The two people we were trying to keep the other from falling for ended up choosing each other." LJ looked down and I realized this was kind of private so I went over to Trevor and followed him out of the limo along with Lucas.

"So what's the plan now that PK knows?" I asked the guys.

"You keep LJ distracted and us guys will go up and decorate the room. Sound good?" Trevor asked.

"Sounds good!" I smiled as PK and LJ got out of the limo sooner than I thought. "LJ do you want to walk in with me?"

She smiled. "Sure I would love too!" We walked in arm and arm while the guys stayed back to discuss the plan.

**Trevor's POV**

Once the girls we out of ear shot I turned to the guys. "Okay guys here's the plan. After dinner is over we are going to sneak away and light all the candles in both rooms. Chris is going to keep LJ distracted so she won't even realize we're gone. Then all you will have to do is convince her to leave this party with you. That shouldn't be too hard because by the way it looks you already have her pretty convinced. Does this sound okay?"

"Sounds like a great plan to me." Lucas said.

"I like it. Man you're about to propose to you're high school sweetheart. Are you nervous?" Peter asked.

"Not even a little bit. I feel like when you know that she's the one you aren't ever nervous about anything. I want Chris to be my everything. I want to have babies with her and buy a house and a dog. I want to sit on our front porch when we're 90 reminiscing about the life we built together. I can't imagine doing life without her." My eyes lit up just thinking about Chris.

"See I bought I was the only one who thought like that. Since LJ and I started fake dating I felt that deep in my soul kind of connection that you just know that you're going to be together forever. But we weren't, she chose someone else."

"I think if we're being honest from what I know LJ always wanted to chose you. She didn't choose you because Gen was so far up your ass I'm surprised you could even think straight."Lucas paused for a moment. "No offense man."

"You know I keep hearing that but I cut Gen loose. When I started dating Lara Jean for real. I was so pissed when she found out I was waiting for Gen in the hot tube. I mean LJ made it seem like she didn't want to be with me, I was totally willing to give it up to Gen that night but then LJ showed up and it rocked my whole world. I was completely done for, I knew no matter what happened I would forever be Lara Jean's."

"Bro you two have it bad. I'm glad Jacob is a fairly easy guy." They all laughed. "We should probably head inside."

When we got inside we found the girl's sitting at our table thankfully we were all at the same table. I sat down and kissed Chris on the cheek, god how I loved this girl. I was so excited to finally get our life started. Not that we hadn't started our lives together already by moving in together. I just want to be forever attached to her.

"Whatcha thinkin about my man?" Chris looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

"I was just thinking about how much I loved you and how thankful I am that you chose me all those years ago." I kissed her again this time on the lips. It wasn't just a peck it was a full on passionate kiss. I couldn't help myself.

"I love it when you kiss me that way." She smiled.

"I love it too." I smiled at her. I sat there looking around the table how did I get so lucky to have such an amazing group of friends. People who even though we all went to different colleges have stayed my best friends through it all. Through thick and thin, when my grandma died they drove across the country to be with me. Or when we all graduated we made sure not to miss a single one. Peter doesn't know this but LJ was there for every graduation. She was in the back as to not be spotted and as for Peter he was there when she graduated college and bought the first copy of her book. Those two are meant to be.

**Lara Jean's POV**

Dinner was served and we all laughed and joked around with each other. This was the most fun I had had in years. I missed being home with everyone. I missed Peter. When John Ambrose kissed me at the star ball all those years ago I knew it in my bones but I just couldn't get over Gen. There is so much irony in that. I chose John Ambrose that night but my heart chose Peter. My heart always chose Peter.

When dinner was over the bar opened up and the party started to get good. Chris got up and decided to get us each a drink. When she got to the bar; Trevor, Peter, and Lucas turned to me. "We need you to keep Chris occupied for a little while." Trevor said.

I gave one of my famously judgy looks. "Okay why?" I could tell Trevor was starting to feel nervous so that's when I put two and two together. "Are you going to propose?"

"Yes, I booked a room and I have candles everyone. So will you do it? We need to get the candles lit to set the mood." He begged a little.

"Oh my goodness Trevor you never seize to amaze me. Between you and Peter you guys are the most romantic guys I know. I would be honored to help you. Chris is going to love it!" I smiled at them. I wished Peter would do that for me.

I saw Chris making her way back to us and all three guys stood up and headed towards the lobby. Trevor whispered into her ear, I would assume to make an excuse for leaving the party early. She smiled and made her way over to me handing me a drink. "Here drink this. Trevor said they were going to step out to get some air and check a few game scores, so until they get back we are going to tear up this dance floor."

"Okay!" I said taking a drink. Man was it strong.

**Peter's POV**

We made our way up to Chris and Trevor's room first and started on lighting and turning on candles making sure there were no fire hazards. It took us about ten minutes to get everything set up perfectly. Then we headed up to mine and LJ's room we did the same process their and it took about ten minutes there too. Be fore we knew it we were back down at the party. I was so nervous LJ wouldn't want to come with me. As I made my way over to her my nerves began to fade. I knew she was the one I wanted always and forever, Lara Jean. Now I stood right in front of her. My heart was racing with excitement. Here it was the final second. Right before I asked the life changing question. "Lara Jean would you like to get out of here?"

She paused for a split second, but then she smiled and said…

**Trevor's POV**

This was my final count down. No nervousness. No fear. Only love for my sweet, sweet Chris. I could not wait to ask her to be my bestie for the restie, my partner in crime, my wifey for lifey. I looked her right in the eyes. " Hey you want to get out of here?"

She smiled and said…

**No one's POV**

Both girls at the same time said. "Sure I would love to!" Both couples headed up to their rooms.

_**Thank you guys so much for reading! Please, please, please review! I love the feedback and I really do want to hear your ideas for this story! Next chapter will be all LJ and PK! The chapter after that will be all Chris and Trevor! I hope you're loving the friendship as much as I am! Until next time!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys thank you so much for continuing to read this story. It has been so**__**,**__** so good and healing to be able to write this story! I have no idea how many chapters it will have or how it will end but I'm going to keep writing and posting for as long as I can! This chapter starts off vanilla but the end of it is definitely M rated!**_

_**On an unrelated side note if I were to write a fiction romance novel would you guys read it? Drop your opinion in the comments, I'd love to hear from you guys!**_

**Lara Jean's POV**

"Sure I would love too!" I said taking his arm.

"I have just the place we can go." He said pulling a key card from his pocket. Had he been planning something? As we pushed the button for the elevator I saw Chris and Trevor walk out behind us.

Without thinking about it I turned around and said. "Would you guys like to share our elevator?"

Chris smiled at me and said. "Sure we would really appreciate that." I think she could tell I was starting to get a little nervous. I was nervous that Peter was just using me. I wanted so badly to get back together with him and not just sleep with him. Granted I wanted to sleep with him, he was hot, but I wanted more. I wanted to settle down with him and get married. Have 2.5 kids and a white picket fence. I wanted a golden retriever and to spend nights curled up on the couch with our kids watching movies and eating popcorn like we used to when we were dating. I missed us. Peter must've also sensed my nervousness because he put his hand on the small of my back to show his support. He is so kind and caring. I must've gotten lost in my thoughts because the next thing I knew Chris and Trevor were saying goodnight and getting off the elevator a few floors before ours. I waved good bye to my best friend before the elevators doors closed again. I looked up at Peter and smiled a nervous smile. "Are you scared about what could happen?"

"What do you mean?" I could tell his mind was racing. "Do you mean if we don't work out this time?" I looked down at the ground, I couldn't say anything. As Peter gently cupped my cheek the doors to the elevator opened. Peter took my hand and led me to the door. He pulled out the key again and smiled down at me. "LJ could you cover your eyes I want this to be a surprise." I put two hands over my eyes I heard him open the door, he guided me through it and then his hands were placed on top of mine.

"Before I let you see this I want you to know, Trevor, Chris and Lucas planned this. But if I would have known we'd get this opportunity I would have planned this exactly how they did." I could smell my favorite candle burning. I could feel his heart beating fast. He was nervous, probably as nervous as I was. Before he could stop me I turned around so I was facing him. He looked shocked and was definitely caught off guard. That's when I pulled his head down to mine and I kissed him.

**Peter's POV**

She kissed me. I was so shocked that she kissed me, I just froze and shock ran through my whole body. After a moment I kissed her back. After all these years it felt like the first time I kissed her. Energy shot through my veins and I grabbed her face kissing her deeper. I loved this girl and I have loved her since I could remember. I don't want to wait another minute to spend the rest of every minute I have left on this Earth apologizing for letting her go without a fight. The kiss started to slow to a very sensual pace, before we go there I want to talk through this with LJ, I need answers.

The kiss slowed even more and then we broke for air, forehead to forehead. "Lara Jean Song Covey, I love you. I have always loved you. I don't want to waste another second not showing you that love. LJ I want to spend every single moment I have left on this Earth with you. I want to experience everything with you. I want you to have kids with you and grow old with you. I want to laugh with you and cry with you. I want to achieve all my hopes and dreams with you." I reached my hand into my jacket pocket. And pulled out a small box. I broke away from her and got down on one knee. "Lara Jean Song Covey, will you marry me?" I held up the box and opened it, inside was a small single stone diamond with six prongs and a rose gold infinity band encrusted with diamonds. It was beautiful. Her mouth dropped. She was so shocked and honestly so was I. No one knew I was planning this.

"Peter?" She questioned but paused. "I don't know what to say." She choked out.

"What do you want to say?" I asked, now unsure if this was the right move.

"Peter I want to marry you. I have always wanted to marry you. Don't you think we need to talk about some things first though?"

"LJ I'm done waiting and talking I just want you. As far as I'm concerned everything that happened in the past is in the past. John and Gen have both moved on why can't we. I think we both deserve that don't we?" I looked at her with pleading eyes.i knew she felt the same way she was scared.

"Peter I'm scared." She whispered. "What if w do this and we don't work out? What if we end up hating each other? What if you find someone better? What if we're not the same?" She yelled each what if a little louder before whispering again. "What if you realize the past is not as easy to forgive?" I could see the tears start to fall.

"Lara Jean, we can't get caught up in the what if's and might haves. If we do we will drown in them. I spent everyday since the night at the star ball thinking about how I could've fought for you." A tear escaped my eye. "Thinking about how I should have caught for us. Gen was easy for me. She was comfortable. LJ you were a challenge, you kept me on my toes always. You made my life fun and exciting and about more than just parties and joy rides. You made my life matter. If you give us this chance I will spend my life fighting for you. I should have never asked Gen to the hot tube that night and I should have done something about the video sooner. I couldn't control her parents splitting up and me being there for her but know that I will always be there for you. I bought the first copy of your first book, I've been cheering you on every step of the way. I was there when you graduated college. Lara Jean I love you and I have never stopped loving you." I was hugging her waist with my face resting on her stomach.

She hugged me back. "I was always there too Peter. When you graduated college and the police academy. I was there! I never missed a moment." She whispered into my hair as she kissed the top of my head. "I want this Peter I want all of this and you. I want to start our lives together. We've missed out on so much time. But I'm tired of missing out. Peter Grant Kavinsky I will marry you!" She screamed and I screamed and we hugged and kissed. I slid the ring on her finger as we admired it together for a moment. Engaged we were engaged. How crazy are we.

"I know we should tell our families first but I want to tell Chris!" She looked at me with those big eyes I couldn't resist.

"How about we celebrate tonight just the two of us and in the morning we can tell everyone. Is that okay?" She thought about it for a second, before she nodded.

"Okay I guess it can wait!" Realization set in. "How on earth are we going to tell our families. Like hey guys I know we've been broken up for forever but we're back together and oh yeah this is my fiancé." She was starting to panic.

"Well I know three people who know. Well sort of. My mom, your dad and Trina mostly because when I got the ring mom helped me pick it out. Your dad and Trina know because I asked your dad if it was alright." I smiled at her. "Lara Jean lets not worry about any of that tonight. I want to just be alone with you before all the crazy stuff happens. Plus you really haven't taken time to look at the room."

Lara Jean's POV

He was right I hadn't taken time to look at the room. It was such a beautiful sight. Candles littered the room along with rose petals. Peter really did go a long way to make this special. That's when I noticed a second box sitting on the coffee table. It looked so familiar. "What's in that box over on the coffee table?" I asked.

"Oh that is something you gave back to me many years ago that belongs to you." Peter picked up the box and handed it to me. I opened it slowly, inside was the locket Peter gave me our Junior year for Valentine's Day. "You kept this?"

"Of course I did I always knew we would end up together. I always had hope." He looked at me lovingly.

We were both kneeling in face to face, forehead to forehead. I grabbed his face, and kissed him. I kissed him with every ounce of my soul. He did the same. "I want you Peter. I want all of you." I whispered breathlessly.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

This time I use nodded and pushed him onto his back, I continued to kiss him more passionately than before. My fingers started to feverishly unbutton his shirt. The excitement of finally getting to experience this with the person I always wanted to. The love I felt for him was exploding through my body. He kissed down my neck as my fingers made work at the last button. He pulled of his tie as I pushed off his jacket and shirt. After he twisted out of his top clothes his fingers found the zipper on the back of my dress, he quickly unzipped it then he stood putting his hand out. I grabbed his hand and stood letting my dress fall to the ground revealing the lingerie underneath. Peter stopped dead in his tracks.

"This is hot." He rubbed his chin. "This is what I dreamed you would look like."

I smirked at him seductively. "What are you waiting for then?" I said walking towards the bed while making a 'come here' motion with my finger. Peter rubbed the back of his neck before he unbuttoned and took of his pants, shoes and socks. He walked towards the bed and I took my shoes off. As he reached me he kissed me, before laying me down on the bed. He kissed down my neck and I felt up his chest, making my way to the waistband of his boxers. Playing with it, teasing him, before I pushed it out of the way. I knew I was rushing things but I didn't care. I reached down and touched his already hardening member, feeling it react to my every movement. It got harder and harder. I wrapped my fingers around it pumping up and down. Peter's fingers ran up and down the lace feeling every intricate detail. His fingers moved to the back of my top starting to unhook every hook, while I continued to slowly pump up and down. Then he got to the last hook, popping it undone. His fingers lightly touched my skin as he continued to kiss his way down my neck, I could feel his muscles tighten. His kisses continued to my breasts, kissing one while holding the other in his hand. He shifted his body downward to get a better angle, making it so I could no longer reach him.

"You first." He said breathlessly, as he continued to kiss my breast, encircling my nipple with his tongue. Pinching the other between his fingers. I could feel a warmth start to build in my stomach. He moved his mouth to the other breast and nipple repeating the process, before kissing his way down my stomach. Making his way to my panty line. Placing kiss after kiss to the thin fabric covering my body, placing a single kiss to my womanhood. Then using his teeth he slowly and tortuously pulled my panties down fully exposed to him. He sat up a moment to finish kicking off his boxers while I kicked off the panties. The anticipation was making me wet, the warmth in my stomach built. I propped my legs up o the edge of the bed while he kissed every inch on my inner thighs.

Nervousness was washed away with excitement and readiness. I was ready to make love to Peter here and now. He kissed my womanhood gently at first but then more aggressively as the seconds went by. The warmth was building faster and faster. He slipped a finger inside of me and my back arched off of the bed. Once I adjusted to his finger he moved it in and out of me, slowly at first but more quickly with each movement. Then I felt another finger inside, I thought I was going to lose my mind. The warmth in side of me felt like I could burst at any moment. "Not yet my love." He whispered to me. Removing both fingers and sliding back up my body. I pushed him on his back quickly catching him off guard.

"Your turn." I said right before my mouth found the thick member. I took him all in my mouth quickly, like I was hungry. Bobbing my head up and down fast, showing no mercy. "Two can play this game." I thought. I started to move faster before he pulled me off of him, and flipped us over again.

He kissed me hungrily whispering into my mouth. "Are you trying to kill me?"

I smirked up at him. "No I'm trying to make you feel how I felt. So close but yet so far."

"Smart ass." He smiled but then his face went serious. "I love you. This might hurt at first but I promise I will be gentle." He kissed my forehead positioning his member at my entrance.

His eyes were looking into my soul waiting for me to stop him. I could see his nervousness return. I loved his emotion. I lovingly grabbed his face and pulled it to mine, kissing him, giving him the okay. He entered in one swift motion. There was pain but as quickly as it came it went. Peter pulled out quickly and his eyes went wide. "Protection. We need to be protected. I looked at the night stand and saw a box with a note attached written in Chris' hand writing.

PK and LJ,

I know you two will need these. Use them all please!

Love, Chris

P.S. Have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't! ;)

They really thought of everything. Peter slipped on one of the condoms quickly and was back on top before I thought twice about it. He looked down at me. "You're still sure about this because we can stop at any time I will completely understand."

I smiled up at him. "Please don't stop Peter. I love you." Wit that he was back inside of me. Moving in and out dangerously slow. Every fiber of my being was tingling and the warmth was building again. Peter tensed up more and more with every movement. I could tell he was struggling to hold on. He picked up the pace with every pump of his hips, going deeper and deeper inside. As he went faster and faster the warmth began to feel ready to explode. I knew Peter was close as well. His breathing was ragged, his body was rock hard. His body started to tremble. I could feel my self explode as he did the same. I kissed his slowly, as he slowed his pace. He pulled out of me before collapsing down on the bed beside me. We laid there a moment and caught our breath.

"That was amazing Lara Jean. You are amazing."

"You're amazing as well Peter."

"Are you sore at all?"

"A little." I winched as I sat up.

"Well there's a hot tub over there we can relive of first porno experience by actually doing it this time." He laughed and the winked at me as he walked out to the hot tub on the balcony.

I laughed as I joined him. "At least this time we wont go viral." I kissed him as I kneeled in front of him in the water.

"I love you so much LJ. I can't wait to be your husband." He completely replicated the first time we did this. Only thing time we were naked and I felt him between my legs, as I grabbed his face and kissed him.

"I love you too Peter Kavinsky. So much."

_**I hoped you guys loved this! I was fun to write. I'm sorry it was so long. I was trying to fit in everything I wanted into one chapter and that is why it got a little out of hand. As always please please comment! I might start writing other stories such as The 100 #bellarke for life. I love you guys for sticking with me on this thank you so much! Until next time!**_


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 8.0pt;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt;"I hope you all love the last chapter! It was very fun to write. I'm so sorry it was so long I didn't want to make this two chapters. I wanted to give the people a really solid Covinsky chapter. This chapter will focus on Chris and Trevor and their story. It will be shorter and quick to the point. Also M rated./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 8.0pt;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 8.0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"Chris' POV/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 8.0pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"LJ turned around and said. "Would you guys like to share our elevator?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 8.0pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"I smiled at her and said. "Sure we would really appreciate that." I could tell she was getting nervous. Her mind was racing. I could see it in her eyes. Peter could see it too, he placed a hand on the small of her back. He comforted her in a way I never could. They were meant for each other. I could see the longing on both of their faces. If Peter doesn't wife her up I will beat his ass. Before I knew it the doors of the elevator were opening and we were stepping off. "Good night you two! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I winked at them as the door closed. I turned to Trevor, he had his hand out waiting for me to grab it. He was such a sweetie. I put my hand in his and hugged his arm./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 8.0pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;""How are you feeling about those two?" He looked down at me as we walked to our room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 8.0pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;""Personally I think they should have never broken up. I think if Peter doesn't propose to her he is way dumber than I ever thought." I told him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 8.0pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;""I've known Peter a longtime and as predictable as he usually is, something has been weird with him. I have a feeling he is going to ask her to marry him. I wouldn't even be surprised if he did tonight." He smiled and sounded hopeful, we stopped at the door at the end of the hall. He pulled out a key and a blindfold. He wiggled his eye brows at me and gave me a seductive smile. "You ready for this?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 8.0pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"I just nodded. He slipped the blindfold on and unlocked the door I could feel the warmth of candles as soon as we walked in the door. Trevor was truly the man of my dreams. "Trevor I can't wait to see what you've done with the place. I bet it looks amazing!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 8.0pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;""Well why don't you take a look for yourself?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 8.0pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"I took off the blindfold and before I could look around the room my eyes locked with his. "Trevor?" I started to tear up a little. My guy was in front of me down on one knee. This was the best day ever./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 8.0pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 8.0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"Trevor's POV/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 8.0pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"She looked so happy and so beautiful I knew I had made the right choice in asking her today. "Christine Madeline Arthur. After almost a decade of being together I've finally gotten around to this. I wanted to ask you the day we first hung out, just the two of us. I couldn't believe you wanted to be with me. I love hearing you call me hubs or seeing my name in your phone as hubby, I love calling you the wife and wifey. I just want to stand in front of all of our friends and make it official! Chris will you marry me?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 8.0pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"I could see the tears in her eyes start to fall. "I thought you would never ask! Of course I will marry you!" She leaned down and kissed me. "I love you so much."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 8.0pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;""I love you too!" I smiled and kissed her back. The kiss intensified and all thoughts about Lara Jean and Peter went with it. I was here in this moment with my beautiful soon to be bride. She tried to push me onto my back on the floor and I knew where this was headed. I stood quickly and scooped her up laying her on her back without ever breaking the kiss. Things turned hungry quickly. Clothes were torn off with little regard. Kisses we placed on every inch of our bodies. Before I could react Chris had flipped us over and started to suck on my newly hard dick. Her booty in my face waiting for my mouth to kiss her sweet lips. Chris was definitely a hard and fast kind of girl, she wasn't much of a foreplay kind of girl. I loved that about her. Granted there was some days where we took our time and went slow and passionate but tonight was about hunger and satisfying that need to be close./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 8.0pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"I blew a cool breath on her before planting a big wet kiss right on her lady lips. As she sucked up and down I was quick to pleasure her right back. Licking up and down her folds. Flicking my tongue on her clit. A moan escaped her lips she loved when I did that. Chris was mighty kinky, we had experimented a lot in different forms of pleasure. One of her favorite was double penetration. She love riding two at once it made her feel powerful./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 8.0pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"I could feel my muscles start to tense up. I was getting close and I could tell she was too. Before I could breathe she sat down on my hard cock and started riding me faster than she had ever before. My mind was completely blown by this women. She was incredible. She takes charge like it was no one's business. She is a dream. I get to have mind blowing sex like this with her for the rest of my life. I couldn't be luckier. She slammed down on me harder and hard and I knew I was starting to lose control. Two more really hard thrusts and I was cumming and so was she, screaming out my name as loud as she could. Hot damn this women is going to kill me. She rolled off of me and cuddled real close beside me. "Holy shit was that good or what?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 8.0pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"I laughed. "That was definitely our best sex yet." I kissed her forehead. "Next round we'll take it low and slow like a fire just starting to burn. I want to make love to you so you feel it in your soul for the rest of time."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 8.0pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;""Trev I do feel it in my soul. I have so much love for you I can't wait to get to marry you." She kissed me with so much passion, I knew neither of us would sleep tonight./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 8.0pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"And we definitely didn't waste a second of it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 8.0pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 8.0pt;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt;"I'm so sorry this is so short! I love this couple but I feel like their sex lives are not as vanilla as Covinsky's. As always drop a comment so I know you guys are really enjoying this. I hope and pray each and every one of you are safe from the coronavirus and the scariness that comes with it! Until next time!/span/em/strong/p 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you guys so much for continuing to read this story! I decided to write a fanfic for the 100, I am a day 1 Bellarke shipper for sure. The story is titled 'The Head and The Heart' if you guys like this one and watch the show you should like this new story. I'm getting into a better routine and finding my writing groove again. I'm going to start writing a lot more different stories for different shows. I would like to get to a point where I'm posting for each story once a week. I also am going back and finishing the Kickin' it Story I started 8 years ago. I hope you guys are okay with that! Any who I hope you guys love this chapter!**_

**The next morning**

**Peter's POV**

After a wild night with LJ, I woke up the next morning with her asleep on my chest. Memories of us falling asleep on her couch in high school and the picture Kitty took of us danced across my brain. I had so missed this all these years. LJ fit next to me like a missing piece. She was my puzzle piece. We complete each other. I loved this girl more than words could describe. I kissed her forehead and her eyes fluttered open. "Well good morning sunshine. How are you feeling?"

"Sore." LJ whined out. She sat up and kissed me. "What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"9:30. I scheduled breakfast for 10, and we have to check out by noon. I hope that's okay."

"Peter that's amazing thank you!" She kissed me again.

"I think I'm going to go grab a quick shower, you want to join?"

She giggled. "Peter you know I would love to but there's no way we would be done by the time breakfast gets here. So this time I will have to pass but rest assured there will be plenty of shower sex to come." She grabbed my neck and kissed me passionately.

"Maybe my shower can wait." I laid her back down on the bed and deepened the kiss. "This will be pretty quick LJ, I'm sorry for that."

"Peter, shut up and take me already." There was so much need in her voice. In one quick motion I entered the whole way inside of her. Stopping at what seemed like the deepest part of her core. I gave her a second to adjust to my member before moving swiftly in and out. Time stopped when I was with Lara Jean. Everything about her made my heart stop. After all these years finagling experiencing this with her made it perfect. I continued to move in and out of her.

"Harder. Faster." She said through a clenched jaw.

"My pleasure." I whispered in her ear. I pulled all the way out leaving just the tip inside. Then before she could react, I slammed as deep as I could inside of her. LJ's body shot up off the bed as she cried out.

"Yes, god yes Peter! Don't stop!" Hearing her shout my name was the sexiest thing ever. I loved the sound of it on her lust filled tongue. Honestly is sent me almost over the edge. I couldn't hold on much longer.

"I'm going to cum, LJ." I said quickening my pace knowing I couldn't keep up this pace for very long. Thank goodness I wouldn't have too. Her muscles started to tighten up and I knew she was as close as I was. Just a few more pumps and she was twitching under me. Two more pumps and I was cumming as well.

"You are so perfect LJ. I love you." I kissed her lazily. "I smell so bad so I'm going to go shower." Hopefully I'll be out in time fore breakfast." I kissed her again peeling myself off the bed. I glanced at the clock. I should have enough time to clean myself up. I walked into the bathroom turned on the water and climbed in.

**Lara Jean's POV**

As Peter went off to go shower I got up and slipped on one of the hotel robes. After breakfast I hoped I would get to shower. I grabbed my phone and decided to check all of my messages. I had a group text from Kitty with Margo, a text from Chris and one from Lucas and also one from my dad.

Kitty texted: Dinner at dad's tonight who's in?

Margo: We are!

Kitty: Cool! LJ?

I texted back: Sure. Can I bring a date?

Margo: You have a date?

Kitty: I bet I know who it is!

LJ: Well you'll just have to wait and see! See you guys at 4!

Dad usually had dinner ready to go by 5 and I knew Margo and Kitty will want to know everything so we better all get there early.

Lucas and Chris also texted a group message, starting last night. Those nosey Nancy's.

Lucas: You guys definitely have to tell me what happens tonight!

Chris: Oh we will! Don't you worry.

Lucas: Guys I need updates!

Lucas texted this morning too: Okay so since you aren't answering my texts. Meet me at the diner at noon. I need to know what happened.

Chris must not be up yet or they're busy. I texted back. "Okay I'll see you there. I have a lot of tea to be spilled!

Chris: Me too.

Okay so maybe she was awake. As I went to look at my text from my dad, Peter shut off the water. H walked out with his towel around his waist. Damn was he sexy or what.

Dad: I don't know if anyone told you but dinner tonight at 5? See you then love you honey!

I sent back the thumbs up emoji. I set my phone down on the night stand and admired my ring. Peter came out of the bathroom with just shorts on. "Did I do a good job?"

"You defiantly did. When did you get this anyway?" I asked him smiling at the ring.

"Well that's actually an interesting story." He said sitting down on the bed. He took both of my hands in his and looked into my eyes. "Remember when we were fake dating and then real dating in high school?" I nodded. "Well I bought you the locket from my mom's antique store for our first Valentine's Day, I also bought this ring at the same time. I got the ring cleaned and replaced some of the stones that were missing." He paused. "I knew the day we signed that silly little contract that one day we would be getting married."

I smiled up at him. "I love you Peter." I grabbed his face and kissed him so sweetly. There was a knock at the door and Peter got up to answer it. He opened the door and our breakfast was wheeled in on a cart. The concierge smiled and walked back out after placing the food on the table.

"Breakfast is served my darling." Peter said taking the lids off the food. I joined him at the table and we carried on with small talk throughout the meal. "So what is your plan for the day?"

"Well Lucas, Chris and I are meeting for lunch today. Chris says she has some major news. I think her and Trevor got engaged last night too."

He smiled. "Oh you think so. Well I think Trevor would be crazy not to marry Chris. Any girl that sticks around as long as she has is a keeper."

"Peter. I know you said you didn't want to talk about it but I really am sorry about what happened all those years ago. I knew I was in love with you but Gen kept getting in my head the whole time. Then she ended up stealing John and I knew it was too late for us."

"LJ it was never too late for us. Look at us now. I know you're sorry. I'm sorry for not trying harder. We can't fix what happened in the past but we can learn from it!" He kissed me making me forget what we were even talking about. I love him.

"I love you! Thank you so much for all of this. We should probably start cleaning up, and I want to take a shower."

"Are you sure?" He kissed down my neck. "Because we still have this room for a couple more hours."

"I mean." I kissed him, as he picked me up and carried me to the bed. "Maybe just one more time."

_**I hope you guys loved this! I had a fun time writing it! Until next time!**_


End file.
